supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya/Pokemon AU/Tropes/Funny
Tropes * Hinomaru in general is absolutely hilarious * It's easy to forget that he's a Pokemon because he acts more like a rebellious teenage boy, his antics are pretty hilarious for the most part. Hinomaru: "WOOO! PIDGEY FUCK YEAH!" Hinomaru: "" (Translation: Yes, Jodl, close the shit) * Hinomaru drunk, He starts saying the most inappropriate things about his colleagues Hinomaru: (drunk, talking to Peanut, Butter and Jelly) "So, let me tell ya about Flames, she had......THE BIGGEST TITS AND THE FINEST ASS I'VE EVER SAW!" * Yu laughing hysterically at the whole thing often counts, what makes it funnier that Flames was in earshot * Tesla secretly mocking Hitler in his native Hawaiian language in I Don't Give a Flying Fuck. * Grace calling Goebbels "Skeletor" despite her being a baby, leading everyone collasping with laughter. * The nicknames Pytka gives to Samuel, which is basicallly him calling Samuel gay, names include Gaylord, His Royal Gayness, The Master of the Gays, Ri Dae-Jung thinks this is hilarious and encourages his Pokémon to call Samuel "gay" * A Fairy-type trainer challenging Ri Dae-Jung with her Gardevior with his Hydreigon, Pytka knew Steel Wing and Flash Cannon. Fairy trainer: "Whaaaat?! But I was supposed to win! How does your Hydreigon know those moves?!" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: For situations just like this) * People getting Sibpal's name wrong. * Conker not understanding other Pokémon's species, he once thought Pytka's head-arms had a mind of their own despite the latter having only one stomach and the head-arms because human hands in his human forme, this led to Pytka vomiting, he also doesn't understand the Espeon species. * Kania on her first days.Category:Lists Marie: "Kania, here's a warning, avoid your brother when he starts screaming in Russian." * The fact that Conker and Pytka are almost the exact same height in human forme, with a slight difference in inch with Pytka being taller. * The said Pachirisu finding out Pytka, an assassin with 200 confirmed kills, curses in Russian, and has even terrified Team Plasma soldiers as a Zweilous, is extremely ticklish on the wings, hilarity ensues, Pytka's voice being described as being mid pitched due to his accent doesn't help. Pytka: "Stop! Please! Пожалуйста, в любом месте но мои крылья! (Please, anywhere but my wings!)" Conker: "Awww, is the Russian Hydreigon's wings too ticklish?" Pytka: "Пошел ты!" (Translation: Fuck you!) * What makes this even more hilarious is that if Angel is doing it, he doesn't swear or attempt to stop her, which counts as Heartwarming in some way. * Yamata often laments the fact she's permanently a Deino, by touching and nipping Pytka's wings, unintentionally tickling him, what makes this even more hilarious is that she doesn't even stop. Yamata: "I wish I was a Hydreigon....." starts nibbling on his wings Pytka: "Yamata! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHA! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!, NOHOHOT MY WIHIHIHINGS! MAHAHAHARGE, MAHAHAHAKE HER STOHOHOP, FUHUHUHUCK! I'M GOHOHOHONA DIE!" * Angel, Sun, Plus and Ginny accidentally walking on Pytka, Hinomaru, Minus and Sibpal taking a shower, in human forme after Conker switched the male and female signs, the boy's expressions are hilarious too, Hinomaru doesn't even bother civering himself and Pytka's wing is covering his crotch, Pytka is somewhat pissed off by this, while both Minus and Sibpal are visibly freaked out. Hinomaru: "Ladies...." Sibpal: "G-GAH! DON'T LOOK!" Pytka: "ЧТО ЗА?" (Translation: WHAT THE?) Minus: "Hermana!" * Plus' reaction was like "Dicks are not on my agenda" * Angel and Sun are blushing. * Ginny was speechless. * Pytka trying to explain a croptop to a mother who thought it was too small on him and wanted to give it to her child. Pytka: “It’s a croptop, lady!” * The fact Pytka dresses more like a male stripper than an assassin, The fact people think he’s gay also is quite hilarious despite how homophobic he is * Four words, Pytka in strip club, He doesn’t even like the other male poledancers and repeatedly insults them, one of his insults is “I’m going to cut off my dick and send it to your trainer for sending me theirs”